Driving Gibbs Insane
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: When Tony doesn't turn up on time Gibbs begins to worry, and a trip to the hospital becomes necessary. No pairings. Written for themissingwinchesterwho bid on my offer at sweet charity. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.


**Title:** Driving Gibbs Insane

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Characters:** Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Tim, Ziva and Tony + some unnamed OCs.

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Summary:** When Tony doesn't turn up on time Gibbs begins to worry, and a trip to the hospital becomes necessary.

**Spoilers:** General spoilers

**Word Count:** 1333

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, or anything associated with it, it belongs to CBS.

**AN:** Written for themissingwinchester who bid on my offer at sweet charity

Gibbs paced the bullpen as he looked at the members of his team assembled before him. Ziva and McGee were both sat at their desks, Abby perched on the edge of McGee's desk and Ducky was sat in his seat. As he paced he kept glancing between Tony's empty seat and the elevator. The agent should have arrived by now, he knew that they were all coming in to review a case before it went to court.

He was beginning to worry about his senior field agent, even if he wouldn't admit it, even to himself. He had spoken to the other man half hour ago and he had told him that he was almost at the Navy Yard. He couldn't admit that he was worried because then he would feel compelled to investigate, and he knew that if he did that he may come across something that proved that Tony wouldn't be walking out of the elevator a few minutes later a huge smile on his face. Instead he tried to call the man, checking up on him didn't mean that he was worried, just annoyed.

Calling Tony's cell didn't alleviate his non-existent worries, in fact it just made them all the more prevalent, as the phone was registering as being switched off. He knew that Tony wouldn't turn his phone off because of his rules, but more importantly, to Tony at least, he could get a call about a hot date. Turning to McGee he barked out orders for him to find the other man, he knew that he couldn't trace his cell phone with it being turned off so the man would have to resort to other means. It wasn't long before he heard the other man speak up, "Er, boss, he's well, his car is just outside the Navy Yard."

"So he'll be here in a minute, good, I can smack him for keeping us waiting." Gibbs said as he stopped pacing, he'd be glad when the other agent appeared and he could make sure he was alright with his own eyes.

"Boss, he won't be coming in, his car was hit about half hour ago, the only place Tony's going is the hospital." Tim said as he looked up from his computer.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment before making his way towards the elevator, Tim and Ziva falling into step behind him, the rear brought up by Ducky and Abby, who had grabbed her parasol before following them. Gibbs and his team were out of the Navy Yard in record time, making their way to the scene of the crash. Tony's car sat only a few feet from the gates to the Navy Yard, the man had literally been minutes from his desk. Pulling on a pair of gloves from his pocket he ducked under the crime scene tape, barking orders at Ziva and McGee to sketch and photograph the scene respectively.

Before he could go any further he was accosted by the man in charge of the scene, "Stop! This is a crime scene, you can't just walk here you're contaminating the evidence."

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, wondering where these people were getting their staff, surely the man could see he was wearing gloves. "I know. It's mine, now get your people off my crime scene."

The man spluttered for a moment before finding his voice, "You can't do that. Who are you anyway."

"Gibbs. NCIS." The man in question stated as he showed the man his badge. "You and your team were leaving." He tried to continue walking towards Tony's car but the man called out to him again.

"This isn't a Navy case, this is our jurisdiction, not yours. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The driver wasn't Navy personnel." The man replied, having gained some bravado to use while standing up to Gibbs, by knowing that he was in the right.

Gibbs turned to the man and tried explaining to him that the driver of the car was NCIS and they would be investigating, but the man wouldn't listen, he kept speaking of rules, regulations and protocols. Finally Gibbs gave up, signalling to his team that they should leave, he knew that he was going to get nowhere with the younger man who was quoting federal law at him. He would just have to find other ways to go about investigating, once they had seen Tony though. He knew that now they weren't personally working the case that his team would want to be at the hospital, at least to see Tony and find out the other man's status.

They were all worried about the man, it was obvious as they got into the vehicle that they were taking to the hospital, after all no-one had protested Ziva driving. Their journey to the hospital was quick if not safe, and they were soon sat waiting for the verdict. From what they had been told there wasn't much wrong with Tony, he had whiplash and a mild concussion, and was in a bit of shock, but apart from that he was fine. Regardless of that the doctors would only allow two of them in to see him, Gibbs was going in definitely, and it was Abby that joined him. As much as the others wanted to see him everyone knew that Abby wouldn't be able to concentrate until she saw that Tony was alright for herself, she was like that anytime any of them got hurt.

Their stay at the hospital was extremely short, the nurses insisting that Tony needed to rest. They had filed out of the hospital in silence, Gibbs getting behind the wheel of the car before Ziva had the chance. The drive back to the Navy Yard was a lot less tense than the drive to the hospital had been, and when they arrived back Tony's car had been moved from the scene of the crash. They made their way to their desks sitting down and starting up the computers, Ducky sitting in Tony's seat as Abby hovered around them all.

Without being asked Tim started to hack in to see what had been happening with the case, while Ziva brought up their own security cameras so that they could see the collision. Finding it she transferred the video to the screen so that they could all see it. The person driving was worse than Ziva, and in Tim's mind that was saying something, he kept swerving all over the road until he seemed to momentarily lose control of the car, crashing into Tony's car before seeming to gather himself and sped off.

After watching the footage Abby had wheeled Ducky out the way before leaning down to work at Tony's computer, putting her skills to use. Using the traffic cameras she tracked the car backwards, hoping to find a reason for the driver was driving in such a lackadaisical manner, surely he couldn't drive in such a way all the time, he would never have got his license. The answer became obvious when she traced the car backwards to outside of a pub, the driver was drunk. One miserable drunk had almost cost Tony his life, she seethed hoping that he would be find so she could show him why a forensic scientist should never be messed with.

"Boss." Tim said. "The BOLO they put out on the car has come back. A woman has just reported seeing it go into the Potomac River."

Gibbs turned to look at him before nodding, it wasn't what he would have done with the man, but he supposed that it was justice all the same. After all the man may have taken Tony's life, it was fitting that his own was taken instead. He looked round at everyone before telling them to work on any backload they had, they couldn't go over the case without Tony anyway, but they might as well get something done.


End file.
